Reverence
by Aztec-08
Summary: Bruce finds that Diana is a benevolent goddess when she answers his worship with her own adoration.


This scene has been bothering me for a while so I decided, against my better judgement, to write it out. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

I don't own the characters in this piece.

* * *

"Would you care to come in for some tea?" she asked as she pushed open the door to her apartment. She tried to keep her face expressionless in an attempt to hide the expectancy. She knew who she was facing, though and wondered if he could see past it.

He looked up at her from the bottom of the steps, almost a silhouette against the light pouring out from her apartment, but he could make out her face. She looked impassive, but looks didn't deceive him. He knew what awaited him if he accepted her offer.

"Sure," he said as he moved up the steps.

She couldn't help a smile from forcing her lips to curve at his words. She wasn't sure if she was thankful that he couldn't see it, instead looking at the steps as he climbed up. She moved aside to let him in, shutting the door behind her.

He moved inside, stopping as the corridor widened into the lounge. Diana soon joined Bruce at his side, prompting him to turn to her. Looking at her, he realized that crossing the boundary into her apartment had done most of the work for him, his normally cool and stony facade now easily shed. He didn't have to wait for her.

Stepping to his right towards her, he reached out with his right hand, slowly slipping it around her waist, his left making its way to her back. Hers, in turn, wrapped themselves around his neck, their faces closing in to seal their expectant lips against each other.

The contact sent shivers up their spines, causing them to press against each other harder. The need for additional support made them push the other towards the wall. Her superior strength won out almost immediately, pinning him to the wall behind him.

As his lips closed on her upper lip, tugging them, she used her lower lip to close in on his. Her tongue moved in to taste her captor, prompting him to release her lips. She didn't have time to regret his actions when she felt his tongue make contact with hers. The sensations made their lips and tongues move in a frenzied desire to increase the pleasure, to satisfy their ever growing hunger.

She lost track of time as the sensations from her lips governed the actions of the rest of her body; to maintain her position to ensure the sensations didn't end. It's only when she felt his hands pushing her shoulders back that she opened her eyes and complied. Moving her head a few inches from his face, she realized she had forgotten about his human lung capacity as he heaved in breath. Their intoxicating contact broken, her mind cleared enough to form a single coherent thought; she needed more than his lips to satiate her.

Pushing herself away from him, she grabbed his left hand in a rush as she turned around and led him deeper into her home. Opening the door to her bedroom, she released his hand and turned around, kicking off her heels as her left hand wrapped around his neck to pull him close. Their lips made intermittent contact as she tried to unbutton his jacket and shirt. The former came of easily enough, but his bow tie, much to her chagrin, required more of her attention than she was currently giving it. Pulling away from his lips, she focused on getting it off as soon as she could without rendering it useless. As soon as it gave way, her deft hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Sliding it off him, she let him remove his hands from his sleeves before she raised his undershirt over his head. The expanse of his heavily muscled, scarred torso greeted her, slowing her down from her frenzy.

Her eyes were now curious, her lust calmed for the moment by the sight before her. She had never seen scars like this before. She never thought about it, since none of her injuries ever left any physical trace. Her hand delicately landed on his chest, as if touching a painting she wasn't supposed to. She traced them, wondering about the source of each one. As if her hand wasn't enough, she lowered her lips onto his chest, sending a shiver down his spine.

Not able to simply stand by, Bruce slipped his fingers under the straps on her dress and slid them off, causing the silken material to slide down her torso and bundle around her hips. He moved his hands behind her, undoing the clasps on her brassiere. As they gave way, he allowed Diana to back away and slide it off, releasing her breasts. Her flawless skin gleamed in front of him, prompting him to close the distance once again, sliding his hands down behind her thighs as he lifted her up and moved towards the bed. He kneeled at the foot of the bed, laying her down gently and buried his face in her breasts, tasting her skin and moving down to her stomach, laying down kisses as he did. Backing away, he tugged at her dress until it slid over her hips and came off easily. He discarded it without averting his eyes from the goddess in front of him.

Diana looked on as Bruce laid her down, losing himself in her body. There was a veneration in the burn of his lips as they gently moved down her body, denoting a worship that he gave her. As her dress came off her legs, he kept hold of her right ankle, looking down the long, gorgeous limb at the cream panties that remained on. He kissed her ankle, moving slowly up her calf, behind her knee, each kiss sending a jolt down to her sensitive core, earning him a slight moan which only increased in intensity with each successive kiss. Her hands clenched the sheets, desiring something hard to hold onto, but she'd dare not interrupt him in anticipation of what he was leading up to.

Laying one last kiss on the inside of her thigh, he tried to ignore her hearty moan enough to slip his fingers under the strings on either side of her hips before pulling her panties slowly down her legs, knowing that the fabric would create an intense friction on her already sensitive skin. Once off, he discarded them and looked at her. Her eyes were boring into him, half pleading, half commanding him to continue his worship. He gave himself a fraction of a second to drag his eyes down her body. Her breasts were heaving, indicating her increased breathing. He remembered how they felt and he longed to return to them. Her hands were restless, gripping and pulling at the sheets. Her legs were restless as well, rubbing against the sheets, her toes curling and uncurling. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, her taste lingering in his mouth and reigniting his fierce desire for her.

She eyed the man standing at the foot of her bed, looking at her. The soft lighting of the room gave his torso an alluring shade, the shapes of his musculature an attractive combination of light and dark. She wanted him close. She wanted to feel him with all her senses. She tried to convey her message to him with her eyes, but he looked her over before closing his eyes and licking his lips. It was too much for her.

"Bruce…," her breathy voice made him open his eyes. She raised her left leg, prompting him to gently take hold of it.

He made his way down her leg, faster this time, eager to taste what she had to offer at their apex. Once at the junction between her legs, he positioned his arms under her thighs, his hands curling around and resting on the crest of her hip, his face positioned perfectly to pleasure her.

He teased her by gently blowing, earning himself a face full of her as she raised her hips, yearning for some physical contact. Using his hands, he pushed her hips back down, massaging the crests through her skin. Judging by her moans, he knew he had to end his teasing soon before she made him.

He started by placing gentle kisses around her core, eliciting gentle moans that told him it still wasn't enough. He allowed his tongue to taste her, ever so slowly closing in on his target. He traced circles around it, before retreating further away to place a kiss on her thigh. The pulsations of her body and her moans and whimpers gradually increased in pitch, her glistening womanhood indicating that she was near the edge. Once more he allowed his tongue to close in on her and this time, he closed the distance all the way. Her hips jolted as his tongue made contact and he knew a few strokes would suffice. Giving it a few long, slow licks, he quickened his pace and with his lips sealed around her, he sucked her over the edge.

Her scream indicated her release, her hips pushing against his face, her quivering thighs closing around his head. One hand grasped the headboard above her, the other squeezing her breast. Her head pushed into the pillows as her eyes rolled up their sockets. Her senses were overwhelmed and she lost all feeling from the outside as her orgasm traveled through her.

After a while, she came down from her high, slowly regaining her senses and the feeling of her surroundings. She looked down her body at his black hair, his head still between her legs and felt and heard him lapping at her. He raised his head slowly, looking her in the eyes, seeming almost as satisfied as she felt, but she could see the hunger lingering inside. Strings of wetness hung from his lips and chin, still attached to their source.

Diana extended her hand towards him, beckoning him to her. He kissed his way closer, laying some on her palm as she placed it along his jaw, gently pulling him to her. He glided over her flushed skin, inhaling her scent. Her hands gently held his face as she gazed into his eyes. He was yearning for her, but she could tell he was controlling himself, waiting for her permission. She licked his lips, tasting herself on him. She pulled him closer, sealing her lips against his as she felt his weight delightfully press down on her, relishing the contact of his skin on hers. She tasted a heady wetness on him, his spit mixed with her juices. Opening her mouth, she added hers to it as well, creating an intoxicating cocktail that made them both squirm against each other.

Wanting more control, she flipped them over, taking position above him as she brought her hips up, straddling him. After thoroughly tasting him, she broke away from his lips, lowering herself and made short work of his trousers and underwear, eliciting a groan from him as he suddenly found himself exposed without the enticing friction of his garments. Her gentle touch made him squirm, his hand grasping the sheets while the other clenched her thigh. She wrapped her hand around him, stroking as she did. She could feel his heart thundering under her hand as it rested on his chest.

Her orgasm, though satisfying, had only increased her desire to take him inside. Repositioning her hips, she slowly lowered herself onto him, guiding him with her hand. She rubbed herself on him, wetting him in the process and stimulating herself. After a few strokes, she guided him inside, causing them both to gasp in pleasure. Lowering her hips completely, she slid both hands up his chest and arms and caught his hands, pinning them above his head, lowering her lips to his. The slow, gentle rocking of her hips sent waves of pleasure through their bodies, making them moan into each other. Breaking contact with his lips, she gazed into his eyes as her hips continued their rhythm, ever so slowly increasing in pace. She could see him pleading with her as he tried to move his hands, wanting to feel her skin, to hold her, but she kept them pinned in place. Through the haze in her mind, she realized the power she held over him. Bruce, who never relinquished his control, had given her power of himself. She felt a surge of unbridled emotion in her chest as she looked at him. Releasing one of his hands, she immediately felt it wrap around her waist as he pulled her even closer. Resting her forehead against his, she felt her approaching climax once again as he stimulated her from inside as well as her rubbing against him created friction where his tongue had earlier.

Soon enough, she found herself on the edge. Pulling back and raising herself, she took his hands once again as she ground her hips harder against his, forcing herself climax ever closer. The intense pleasure caused him to buck his hips, triggering her orgasm. He, however, willed his own down, not yet ready to finish himself. She couldn't feel his crushing grip on her hands as her second, more powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Her thighs contracted, squeezing him inside her, making it all the more difficult to contain himself, the sight of her glistening skin and heaving breasts not helping. With no support, her torso convulsed as she threw back her head, her cry eclipsing his groans.

Diana's torso gradually went limp as her orgasm subsided and Bruce raised himself to support her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Burying his face in her neck, he slowly turned her over and laid her down, using his free hand to turn her face to him. Her glazed eyes gradually focused on him, realizing that he wasn't finished yet, still hard and inside her. She thanked him with her lips against his, her hands pushing his hips into hers.

Establishing a comfortable rhythm with his hips, he rested his face in the nook of her neck, sucking at her skin. Remembering his earlier desire, his dragged his head down her body into her breasts, relishing the softness they offered. She, in turn, encouraged him with her voice and her hands, one resting on his rear and the other running through his hair. She thought she didn't have another orgasm in her, but as he teased her breasts and moved inside her, she found her body responding. She focused herself, encouraging them both towards a mutual climax. He read her signs and brought his face back up to hers, increasing the pace of his hips. Her legs curled around his restless ones, her hands pulling him closer. Not sure where to place his hands, he turned them over to their sides and wrapped one around her, the other taking one of hers. Her leg curled around him, keeping them flush against each other. It didn't take long for him to find his release as his hips worked faster, all his senses full of her. As he shuddered against and inside her, she pressed her hips against his to trigger her own release. Their bodies quivering against each other, they lost the sensation of the other as their orgasms traveled through them.

Coming down from their high, they found the sound of each others breathing calming them down. She could feel his heart beating through her breast, his eyes relaxed as they looked at her. She tried to convey her feelings with her eyes, pleased to see a similar emotion reflected in his. Placing a gentle peck on his lips, she gave him a smile, content with keeping whatever they had between them quiet for now. He had made himself vulnerable to her and she would cherish it without being greedy. She knew he wouldn't withdraw himself and as if he could hear her thoughts, he rested his head next to her, nuzzling her cheek as he shut his eyes and let sleep take him over. Pleased that he sought comfort in her, she wrapped her arms around him, following him into blissful slumber.

* * *

Not quite satisfied with how it turned out. Then again, it's smut, so who cares.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
